


Happy Birthday To Me

by MishaAteMyBlog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drug Use, Gay Sex, Human AU, M/M, Marijuana, PWP, Sibling Incest, it might have been planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishaAteMyBlog/pseuds/MishaAteMyBlog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Cas' 21 birthday and he hopes to make out with his best friend, who happens to be his roommate. When he gets home, he is surprised that Dean's brother came to visit. Now he just hopes he gets to make out with one of them. They might have their own plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday To Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first PWP, first Wincestiel, and first Wincest. Please be gentle. If you like it, let me know.

All day today Cas has been happy. It's his birthday and he was planning on it being a great one, hopefully the best ever. First thing he did after his last class was to stop by the liquor store on the way home. His roommate, and best friend, Dean had bought him a gift card for his birthday. After buying what seemed like the entire liquor store, Cas made his way home. 

What he found there was a surprise that would insure that he would get his wish. 'This really is the best birthday ever.' 

"Hi Sam." He barely took the time to put his bags down before hugging the moose of a man in front of him. "Did you come all this way for my birthday?"

Sam smirked, "is it your birthday? I'm just kidding man, of course I did. You only turn 21 once right. What's in the bags?"

"I found a liquor store and I bought it." He couldn't help but laugh at his own joke. 

It was then that Dean walked into the room from the kitchen. "Happy birthday Cas. I made those pot brownies you are so fond of for your big day."

The birthday boy could feel his cheeks heat up. Dean had only kissed him one time and it was at a party with the special brownies. Now that those would be consumed, he starting thinking about kissing his friend again, or maybe Sammy would be interested. Then he had the best (or possibly the worst) idea ever. He would eat a couple of brownies and hit on both of them. If he is lucky, one will be game. If not, he can drink copious amounts of alcohol and pretend not to remember the night. 'Castiel Novak, you are a genius' he thought as Dean brought out the plate full of brownies. Dean put on the movie, "The Wall" and they all squeezed onto the sofa, with Cas in the middle. 

Half way through the movie, he was finally high enough to slowly get things started. To test the waters so to speak. He rubbed his face a bit with both hands, but instead of returning them to his own lap, he placed them gently on top of a thigh to each side of him. Neither of the other men moved away. Actually, it seemed as if they moved a tiny bit closer. He thought himself imaging things when both men also placed a hand on his thighs. Cas closed his eyes and leaned his head back as he felt the hands rubbing circles into his inner thighs. The circles were getting bigger and the heat they were spreading moved closer and closer to his dick. Hot breath on his neck, the feeling of wet, hot tongues lightly teasing behind his ears. Now, he knew he must be dreaming. If so, he didn't ever want to wake up. 

"Are you ready for your present Castiel?" How was he supposed to know what words were with Sam nibbling on his ear. He nodded, it was the best he could do at the moment. "You get Sammy and me all night. You call all the shots. Whether you want to fuck us both or just watch us fuck each other. It's your day, make your fantasies come true. Your gonna have to speak though, think you can do that?"

Cas nodded again, before finally forcing out "yea, I'd very much like that. I think what I would really like is for someone to kiss me while the other blows me. How's that for starters?"

Sam moaned. "Where do you want me? The choice is yours,but, I have wanted to taste your cock for years." 

"That sounds perfect to me. We need to get out of these clothes first. How about you two put on a little show for me and kiss while you undress each other, then you can undress me together." Cas wasn't a virgin, bit this was the first time he ever felt so in control. It felt amazing. Sam and Dean got up without another word and began kissing. It took no time at all before the two brothers began licking into each other's mouths. "I should not find this as hot as I do. I could cum just from watching you two." It took everything he had to keep his hands down at his sides. He watched as they both slowly lost their clothes, piece by piece until they were both naked, pulling Cas to his feet and quickly pulling him to Dean's bedroom.

"Dean, did you plan tonight?"

"Yea, I hope you don't mind." 

"Not at all" 

Cas took a minute to look around he room. Dean's bed had only a fitted sheet, all other bedding stripped away. On the night stand, there were condoms, lube, and double ended dildo. Dean sounded shy," that was just in case you, uh, just wanted a show. We don't have to use it,"

"I thnk we should save that for another day, when it's just the two of us, sorry Sammy"

"Nothing to apologize for, except the fact that you still have clothes on" 

Dean took that as his queue and walked behind his friend, mouthing his neck as he reached around to unbutton his shirt. At the same time, Sam dropped to his knees undoing his pants, before quickly removing them. Cas was suddenly glad that he went without underwear today. Sam immediately engulfed the tip of his throbbing cock and started hollowing his cheeks and slowly taking more and more into his mouth. 

"Sam, if you don't stop, I'm gonna cum."

"That's the idea" Dean mumbled behind him, rubbing up and down Cas' chest. He finally found what he was searching for and rubbed one nipple and pinched the other. It was too much and Cas was cumming down Sam's throat before he could even warn him. He came so hard, that if not for being held up, he would have collapsed into a heap on top of Sam. 

"That was by far the best blow job ever. I'm gonna need a few minutes before I can even think about getting it up again" he climbed onto the bed, sitting up, but leaning on the headboard. "Dean, why don't you open up your brother and I want to watch you fuck him. If you both can last long enough to make hard again, I will let one of you fuck me." 

"Alright Sammy, you heard the man. We gotta make this good if either of us wants the prize." As he was saying this, Dean grabbed the lube and condoms placing them beside Cas. Sam got on his hands and knees diagonally on the bed. It wasn't easy to fit his 6'4" body in a way that gave his older brother enough room to work as well as their oldest friend the best view. "Gonna take this slow, unless the birthday boy days otherwise"

"Slow is perfect" Cas could tell it probably wouldn't take long for him to return to full arousal, but he was going to try and keep his cool for awhile. 

Knowing that this was Sam's first time with a guy, Dean made sure to thoroughly cover his fingers with lube. As he warmed it up, he leaned forward and gave a small flick of his tongue over his brothers hole. This brought a gasp and a moan from the taller man. That was all the invitation he needed and started licking more before pushing the tip into Sammy, who began bucking his hips, getting too excited to fast. He pulled away, then replaced his tongue with a finger. He pushed it in, probably a little too rough, but it was what was needed to reel his brother back from the brink. "Sorry baby bro."

"It's all good Dean, I liked it. Keep going. I like the burn. I have done this to myself you know." 

Now Dean was the one to moan. He started pumping his finger in and out, adding a second without warning and turned his head towards Cas. He had become quiet, too quiet. Cas was biting one one of his fists not wanting to distract either of the brothers. "Let me hear you buddy. I gotta know you are liking the show," adding a third finger. 

Cas pulled away his hand and let out a small growl. 

After a few minutes, Sam was fucking himself on his brother's fingers. "Dammit Dean, fuck me already!" Dean ripped open a condom sliding it on. He started pushed the head into his brother's tight opening right as he removed his fingers, not wanting the man to feel empty. It only took a few thrusts before Caw was once again rock hard with a condom and lube covering his gorgeous cock. 

"Okay Dean. I think we should change things around. What I want now is to fuck Sam while you fuck me. If you don't mind, I want you bare. We both know we are clean since we got tested together. Please, I want to feel you come in me and feel it leak out."

"Anything for you babe." 

They all moved so that Sam could hold on to the headboard, Cas sandwiched between them. 

"You don't need to prep me, I should still be loose from when I fucked myself this morning, plus I like the stretch. Cas lined himself up and pushed until he was fully engulfed in the warmth that was Sammy. He waited for Sammy to get used to him and for Dean to get slicked up. 

"You sure about this Cas? Let me know it it's too much and I'll pull out"

"Dean Winchester, I want you to fuck me so hard that I can't help but fuck your brother."  
Hearing his friend's words, Sam gripped the headboard tightly just in time for Dean to push himself fully into Cas. It didn't take long to find a rhythm. Dean fucked hard and fast, Cas fucking Sam just as hard. To Cas' surprise Sam was pushing his ass back, meeting every thrust. Sammy came first, having cum untouched was new to him, it was intense. He pulled himself out from under Dean and Cas, surprised that Cas hadn't toppled over with the loss of support. When he stood up, he saw why. Dean had both arms wrapped around Cas' chest, holding him tight. Cas had one hand wrapped around Dean's neck as he turned his head awkwardly so that they could kiss. After Sam had moved, Cas brought his free hand to his own dick. 

Sam all of the sudden delta like he was witnessing something he shouldn't and snuck out of the room, just as the men were cumming together. He couldn't help but smile when he his brother say "Happy birthday. I love you so much, but that is the only time I share you." 

"I love you too Dean Winchester. I am glad you feel that way. Happy birthday to me."


End file.
